


BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King

by a54321



Category: BSV, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: BSV - Freeform, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, as you can probably tell from the title, this story is set in the BSV, which was created by CaptainAwesome-BSV. This story in particular is an RP done between CaptainAwesome-BSV and myself. The two of us planned out a number of ideas related to what he knew of the Young Justice group from the comics. Also, for any of those wondering about Superboy as we've written him, his appearance and personality took heavy inspiration from the version of him seen in the animated "Reign of the Supermen" movie. To see for yourself what he looks like, you my go here: https://dcmovies.fandom.com/wiki/Kon-El_(DC_Animated_Film_Universe)Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King

Entry 1

['What up? It's your boy, Superboy, the one and only Kon-El, Conner Kent, the Clone of Steel, whatever you wanna call me; if you wanna call me.

So back in the  lab , the  Docs used to have me keep a  journal , as like a  mental health  thing. They were REALLY big on that; guess the  last  time they made a clone of  Superman  it wasn't as  smooth . So  now  that I'm starting a new chapter of my life, figured I'd start a  new  one? Let me start out on what I've been doing  recently .

So, a while back, me and a couple of other young heroes started our own group, calling ourselves Young Justice. We're like the younger, hotter Justice League, if you get past the fact the others are kinda nerds. And I mean REAL nerds; like, you wouldn't BELIEVE what we did earlier today. Lemme start...']

Mount Justice, Happy Harbour

It was a pretty secluded place, but one that for the last few months had became home to the newest superhero team, Young Justice. And, among this hot-shot new team was Kon-El, clone of Superman, the totally radical Superboy.

He was lad of average height, with an athletic build but not particularly bulky, looking quite slim next to the original deal. With his undercut hair, jacket over his spandex, and a pair of shades, he looked like he got lost from the 90s.

Today, he was just arriving back at the mountain base after a battle with King Shark; a few tears on his jacket, but otherwise he was pretty unharmed, but he figured it was worth cutting back with the buds.

Fortunately, when he got there, he found the others all on the couch, sat around a TV. The spiky-haired boy wonder, Robin, the short speedster, Impulse, and the cute-but-nerdy Wonder Girl.

['Still haven't all shared our secret identities yet, but we've been hanging quite a bit. Today though, I kinda learnt their first names, in a particularly amusing way. It all started from our planned game night together.']

"Sup losers." Kon announces, playfully dropping in-between them on the couch, catching Impulse and Wonder Girl by surprise. Robin, who mysteriously was able to tell they were there, didn't react, though the other two jumped, nearly dropping their controllers.

"Hey, Superboy." Robin greets, quietly supping a drink.

"Dude! About time!" Impulse complains, nudging him as he budged to the side so they weren't tightly cramped together. "We've been waiting for you."

"I miss anything?" Kon asks dismissively, taking a controller for himself.

"No, we were uh, still trying to decide what game to play." Cassie explains with an awkward motion, lightly pulling up her loose jeans as she moved to give him room.

"Well, good thing I'm here to decide." Kon declares, wrapping an arm around Wonder Girl and Impulse each, pulling them into a semi-hug as he leaned back and, with his 'tactile telekinesis', chose a kart racer for them. "There, that so hard? Come on, I'm going to smoke you guys."

Robin’s reply to that was a smug look and an insincere, “Yeah, sure…” Impulse chuckled at Kon’s boast while Wonder Girl just rolled her eyes at the Kryptonian’s claim. They were all pretty sure that his gaming skills couldn’t measure up to his big talk and for good reason. Kon-El was, after all, ‘raised’ by Lex Luthor of all people.

How capable of a gamer could anyone groomed and brought up by that bald maniac be?

@@@

“Oh, come ON!” Impulse complained as Kon once again ‘smoked’ them all I the game, this time by as much as an entire lap! Cassie and Tim had much more subdued reactions, limiting themselves to pouting at the clone as he began.

“Oh YEAH, mad skills! Mad skills!” Kon declared, his arms waving above his head.

[‘So, I’m sure you remember what I just said about the Docs trying to keep me mentally healthy and all that. And they didn’t slack off on it. They had me watching old sitcoms to learn about human interaction, they would chat with me so that I had good conversation skills, and, and I’m pretty sure this was just to help me relax after Lex would rant at me about something, they got me some old video games! If you don’t get it yet, I’ve played this racer enough times that I know it better than I do the actual El family. All the shortcuts, secrets, and special mechanics!]

“Okay, Kon, we get it.” the team's sole female said, trying to sound sincere as she said, “You’re awesome.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit.” Kon said ‘humbly’ as he leaned back in his seat, arms pulling Wonder Girl and Impulse close again. “It helps that you guys kinda suck at this game. Like, a lot. Robin’s kinda okay at it but I think that’s just because he’s a bigger nerd than you two.”

“Dude, if not for how much it would hurt my hand, I think I would actually slap you right now.” the Boy Wonder said, not being afraid to voice his opinion. And there was no need to fear. Though somewhat obnoxious, Kon-El was still perfectly friendly.

“I’d roll with the punch to make it hurt less.” Kon offered his teammate somewhat condescendingly.

“Okay, that’s it! We’re playing again and we’re gonna keep playing until we can knock you into last place!” Impulse declared, Kon’s ego starting to drive him just a little crazy after the clone had won so spectacularly so many times.

With a shrug, Kon said, “Fine by me.” Once again picking up the controller, he asked his other two teammates, “You two are still up for more, right?”

“Not much else to do around here if the TV is occupied.” Wonder Girl answered as she picked p her own controller, Robin doing the same and feeling very much like knocking Kon down a peg.

“Nice! Another one on three victory coming my way.” That boast was met with a scoff from Bart.

“Just you wait, Kon. You’re going down this time.” And with a little super speed sabotage, Impulse was sure he could pull such a thing off.

['And this is where they made the biggest mistake of the night, journal. They cheated. Yep, they thought they could pull a fast one over on this guy. Literally, in Impulse's case.']

As the game was starting, Bart made his move; moving at super speed, dashed to the console, pulled out the wire to Kon's controller, and placed it so it was just barely in, not enough for it to actually play. The benefit of them playing on a retro console really, the lack of wireless controllers made it possible for this move.

He would have gotten away with it, but Kon had one advantage: He was half Kryptonian, and Kryptonians are OP as fuck. His own speed, though not as fast as Bart, was enough to pick up what he did, able to see his movements even while he moved too fast for anyone else.

['Yep, the cheeky little shit didn't think I'd see him do that, but he was too cocky in his speed; he even wiggled that cute butt of his thinking I wouldn't see, either.']

Besides Kon, though, this was also witnessed by Wonder Girl, thanks to her own godly abilities including similar fast-but-not-speed force-level speed. Seeing him do this, she silently gasps, trying not to smile at the plan, and in turn got an idea.

With her own limited speed, she pushed her controller buttons in various directions, making odd gestures that seemingly put in randomly pressed buttons. To a more informed person, though, it was a code.

['Up, up, down, down, left-right, left-right...yep, Wonder Girl here is a bigger nerd than I expected; that's the Konami code, the most famous cheat code in video games. Evidently she knew this game enough to know that when you used it in this game, it gave your kart an infinite turbo so she could race faster. So, these two geeks wanted to cheat.']

The race goes on, and as predicted, the cheating paid off. Not only did Wonder Girl race past the others with a suspiciously long-lasting boost, but Kon's controller didn't respond and, just to add insult, his kart was bumped off the track by Robin's.

['And, Boy Wonder couldn't resist joining them.']

Kon, realizing what they did with a smirk, doesn't even bother fixing it, instead waiting for the race to be over.

"Yes!" Both Wonder Girl and Impulse jump up out of their seats, Impulse punching a few times in the air at rapid speeds, while Wonder Girl stopped at one, instead wiggling her butt as she lightly danced in victory, only stopping when this caused her loose jeans to sag.

"What do you say to that, Mr Awesome gamer?" Impulse taunts, while Kon just smirks.

"I think..." Kon starts, lightly lifting the controller wire to show how his was no longer plugged in. "That somebody is a cheater."

"Yeah? And?" Bart retorts, not thinking anything of it, until suddenly Kon grabs him by the scruff of his tight suit. "Hey! Dude!"

"Not so fast, Impulse, I gotta teach you what happens to cheaters." Kon started, as he held the shorter speedster over his lap, confusing him briefly, until he felt Kob grabbing the back of his waistband, making him realize what was happening. He'd witnessed this happen to Jesse Quick enough times to recognize a wedgie.

"W-wait! Superboy! STOOOOP!"

The other two watch as, before their eyes, Kon administered a massive pull on Bart's bright orange boxer shorts, that he'd somehow managed to fit in the tights. The drawers shot up harshly, making the speedster kick his legs wildly, struggling to stop the underwear-based punishment.

"DUUUUDEEEE! LEGOLEGOLEGOLLGLGLL...!" He screamed far too quick to be clearly audible, making Kon chuckle.

"Huh...'Bart'." Kon declares, reading the waistband on Bart's underwear. "Impulse's first name is Bart, guys; not sure we're still doing the no-real-names thing, but FYI."

"Um, wow...." Wonder Girl struggled not to laugh herself, having not expected that, but the whole ordeal was just too funny to not snicker at.

"Rookie mistake, writing your real name on your waistband." Robin muses quietly to himself, watching as Kon let go of the underwear.

"You suck...man..." Bart mumbles, as Kon let go of the underwear, letting him roll off.

"OK, I think Impulse needs some ice." Wonder Girl added with a snicker, standing up to go get some; however, Kon grabs her by the belt of her loose jeans.

"Oh no, not so fast." Kon starts, as he pauses and brings up a menu on the screen, scrolling to 'active cheats', and looking specifically at her player. 

"Um, that's not what it looks like." Wonder Girl claims, awkwardly blushing as she sees the screen list her turbo cheat being active, biting her lip with a chuckle.

"Really? Cause it looks to me, like Wonder Girl needs a wedgie too." Kon starts with a smirk.

"W-wait, what? You're kidding..." Wonder Girl squeaks, her hands going to her jeans, though his smirk made it clear he wasn't. "You're not kidding...welp, bye!"

At that, she tried to run, but he pulled back on the belt of her jeans, bringing her back over the couch, before pulling back on them, revealing a pair of blue granny panties, decorated with white stars. “Ooh, Wonder Woman granny panties, huh?”

Face turning bright red, Wonder Girl snapped, “They were a GIFT!”

[‘They were so not a gift. Heck, they looked a little worn, so they were probably an older pair of hers, and probably a survivor of a few wedgies, too. I guess she's familiar with these.’]

“Sure they were, Wonder Babe.” Kon said sarcastically as he gripped the waistband of her panties and hiked them up into her butt.

“EEYAAGGHHOWW!” Cotton getting lodged into her butt with burning friction, the superheroine wiggled and squirmed, until she found herself being picked by Kon, having scooped his other arm under her. “No-OW what are you doing?!”

“Just thought I’d be a good bro and give my pals a show here.” Kon replied before letting her fall into a dangling wedgie, as he pulled his other hand up higher at high speed.

“KYYYYAAAHHHHOOOWWW!” Her right eye twitched and her body squirmed, the full force of the wedgie hitting her. “So much… rug buurrnnn…!”

“Ah, relax, you’ve got the durability for it…” Kon’s eyes shifted to the waistband in his hand and he smirked as he saw the name tag on it. “...Cassie.”

"SUPERBOY! I SWEAR! If you do NOT put me down I'll-!" Cassie began to yell as she was bounced, though before she could continue her threat, Kon pulled the waistband over her head, realizing that the size of her panties made this entirely possible. "DUDE!"

"Oh wow, atomic!" Bart laughs, watching her stumble and fall over the couch, struggling to escape the wedgie. "Dude, nice!"

As Bart held up a hand to high-five, though, Kon took it as an opportunity to grip the hand and, with little effort, pulled him back into a wedgie-giving position.

"Wait! Dude! You already got me!" Bart protested, realizing what was happening.

"Yeah, but you saw what 'Cassie' just got right? I feel I let you off too lightly next to that." Kon declares, realizing that an atomic in front of three hormonal 18 year old boys was probably a tad bit worse than what he did to Bart, and so he had to make it even.

['Don't ever mistake me for someone who doesn't believe in treating everyone equally, Journal. As fun as it is to see Wonder Girl's cute butt in an atomic wedgie, I can't let Impulse off the hook with less. Besides, I gotta admit, these speedster types have pretty nice asses too.']

"Owe! OWEOWEOWE!" Bart yelps, as Kon took his waistband with both hands, and proceeded to bounce the shorter boy by his underwear, viciously stretching the material as high up as he could.

"Oh, looks like someone needs stronger underwear." Kon taunts as he realizes that he was beginning to rip the boxers, at which point he decides to just double his efforts, tearing them clean off of the speedster.

"AAAAAAGHK!" Bart squeaks, legs crossing as the orange fabric tears, clutching his somewhat crushed junk as Superboy pulled the material out of his pants, leaving his backside exposed thanks to how the wedgie had pushed the 'pants' of his suit down.

"Damn, how many squats do you guys do?" Kon joked, twirling the boxers around.

['Huh, guess I went a bit further with Impulse, too. Not to worry, easy fix.']

Casually, Superboy just grabbed the back of Cassie's still-atomiced underwear and, with a swift pull, tore them up too, ripping them up between the girl's cheeks until they tore off.

['There! Even!']

"WHHHYYYYYYYY!!!!????" She screamed, falling back on the couch, legs crossed as she tries to shield the pain between them.

"Had to make the effort even; now, I hope both of you have learnt a valuable lesson about cheating." Kon taunts, twirling the ripped underwear of both, as the two did their best to pull up their pants and scamper away.

"You are the WORST!" Cassie yells, clearly quite annoyed at the wedgie, holding her pants up as high as she could to cover herself.

"Literally! And I've met Thawnes!" Impulse adds, similarly running off, the two now going to go find new underwear.

"Dude...what was THAT!?" Robin laughs, patting him on the back as he watched them run off.

"You know how it is, you cheat, you get an utter butt-destroying wedgie. That's what TV taught me." Kon claims with a shrug, turning to the boy wonder. "Speaking of, bumping my kart off when I couldn't race? I'd call that cheating too..."

Eyes widening and then his body stiffening as Kon placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder, Robin let out a nervous, “Eheheheh…”

Gulping, he tried to reason with his teammate. “I-I mean, not really! I didn’t do anything to make your situation worse, right? Heck, if anything, what I did moved you forward… like, a little bit…ish”

Kon’s mouth quirked to the side as he seemed to consider that. “Eh, yeah, I guess you didn’t make it worse.”

Robin just began letting out a breath of relief when Kon interjected, “BUT, seriously, bumping me off the track when I can’t even control the kart? That’s just really bad sportsmanship… and being a jerk.”

“Uh, no, well, you see, the thing-” As quickly as he could, Robin grabbed Superboy’s arm, pulled, and began to do a front flip over Kon’s head, cape obscuring the clone’s vision.

Sadly, this effortless was pointless as Robin’s feet didn’t even touch the ground before Kon stuck out a hand ad grabbed the boy wonder by the seat of his green tights, letting Robin’s own momentum carry the boy down into a dangling wedgie. “EEEK!”

Holding Robin up in the dangling wedgie, Kon gave him a nice bounce that caused the human to squeak as the Kryptonian said, “Points for trying, but with my reflexes, that was never going to work. Also, points for how cute you look being dangled like this.”

His look of pain getting mixed with embarrassment, Robin snapped, “I am NOT cute! I’m, aghk, handsome, preferably ho-AHt!”

“I don’t know, I mean, look at these.” Kon said as he looked into the back of the tights and saw Robin’s underwear. “Yellow briefs with the Robin logo on the butt? Come on, that’s just BEGGING for a butt flossing.”

As Kon’s hand reached into the back of Robin’s tights and grabbed onto his briefs, the boy wonder began flailing his limbs and let out a series of, “No no no nonono-NYYYOOOWWWWWW!” Kon pulled on the undies, beginning to stretch the briefs up Robin’s back at a quick rate using super strength and making the boy wonder squeal with clenched butt cheeks and a chafed crack.

“Don’t worry, since you didn’t cheat and were just being a jerk, I’ll leave this as an atomic wedgie… Tim.” Kon told him as he read the boy’s waistband. Mentally, Robin cursed Steph for gifting him undies with his name on the waistband, way too amateur of a move.

*SNAP*

Snapping the waistband of the briefs onto Robin’s forehead, Kon dropped the boy onto his feet… where he collapsed to his knees from butt pain as Kon said, “There you go! And I even kept the atomic to just your forehead. No thanks necessary.”

Groaning, Tim muttered, “Okay… can kinda see why, nyyrrghh, my girlfriend hates how popular wedgies have gotten.”

Raising an eyebrow at Tim’s words, Kon asked, “Wedgies are popular?”

[‘So, journal, you won’t believe what I learned next! Crazy that I didn’t find this all on all the social media sites sooner. As it turns out, wedgies aren't just that funny thing in my shows that happened when they cheated, or when the bullies wanted lunch money. Turns out, they are a big deal.

So many memes, and shitposts, and even quizzes, and that's just the internet stuff. Turns out they're a big part of socialising; it's like there's a social hierarchy and the top dog is who gives the worst wedgies and the bottom is who takes them the worst. The 'Wedgie King/Queen' and the 'Wedgie Boy/Girl'. Not sure who's the latter yet, but I think we can tell that in Young Justice at least, I'm the Wedgie King. Or at least, that's what I should be. We'll see...']


End file.
